Talk:Izumi Sena/@comment-26818863-20151007110215/@comment-26936672-20151111015910
i love izumi meta... im rly curious about their past... izumi repeatedly mentions wanting to teach makoto and has a big-bro complex just for him.... in duel, specifically he mentions a motive... the text is 泉：　「うるさいクソオカマっ、　ゆうくんはちょっと反抗期なだけ！　真心をこめて接していれば、　また昔みたいに　『お兄ちゃん大好き♪』　みたいな感じになるからねぇ？」 Shut it, girly-man! Yuu-kun's just a little in his rebellious phase, that's all! If I just reach out to him from the bottom of my heart--just like so long ago, surely he'll come to feel like 'Onii-chan, I love you..♪' again, right? from tthis we can sort of tell a few things 1.) izumi is extremely in denial about makotos CURRENT feelings (obviously, ww) 2.) izumi also mentions that 'like a long time ago, makoto will come to feel 'onii-chan, i love you♪' 3.) he wants to reach out to makoto gently and show his love so that makoto will come to feel this way again izumi repeatedly mentions '昔みたい'... like a long time ago.. from izumis point of view, makoto used to adore him as a brother figure, and izumi used to teach him... he pretty regularly returns to the fact that he wants to teach makoto as much as he can so that makoto will shine the most. (did izumi join knights just because he wants to be yuu-kun's knight? lol) 泉：　「せっかくゆうくんと同じ学校で先輩後輩って立場なんだから、　俺が手取り足取りゆうくんに教えてあげたかったのに」 Even though I went through all this trouble, just to have a senpai-kouhai relationship in the same school... I wanted to teach Yuu-kun everything I could... It's almost implied that Izumi came to Yumenosaki just to be with Makoto? However, Makoto hasn't shown any of this inclination... in Rebellion, he says that he was 'caught up with a sort of troublesome person', to Mao... saying that he always found Izumi to be a nuisance? However, Izumi says during the tennis club that'' he doesn't want to join the Broadcasting club, even though he joined the tennis club because he understands that the broadcasting club is one of the most important things to Makoto, so he doesn't want to barge in. So basically: Izumi POV: makotos avoiding him because he doesn't understand the scope of his love, when he just wants to protect and teach makoto as much as he can. makoto is beautiful, but he's wasting his talent because he's misguided and runs from anything that troubles him... and mentions that he wants makoto to quit before he gets his heart broken when reality wins out in the end. izumi went on hiatus from modelling and probably joined yumenosaki, and tennis club, for the sole purpose of being with makoto. he also loves makoto (at the very least in a brotherly way, but its pretty heavily implied by knights and by izumi that its another type of love too) while the way izumi shows his love is sort of selfish, his love for makoto is one of tthe most selfless..(i think ww) he sacrifices things he loves just because he wants to be with makoto Makoto POV: we don't know the full picture of what happened to makoto in his past, but... izumi is stalking him to the point where he joined his club and his school.. he doesn't care about izumi joining club because hes so busy with broadcasting committee anyways. he views izumi as a nuisance and someone who's incredibly fixated on him, trying to drag him back to a place where he felt his heart was dying inside. izumis generally a mean person to others and anzu, someone he really does trust.. From that... I'm sort of thinking that Makoto did use to idolize Izumi, because Izumi was really kind in the past, but something happened to Izumi that suddenly changed his personality (he's not honest with himself... and he acts in a sort of way that makes me think he wants to distance himself from others, especially in how he talks about knights... which makes me think something hurt him so badly in the past he doesnt want to trust again) Some other comments from Makoto: 真：　「・・・・・・えっ、　僕が泉さんを嫌ってる理由？」 真：　「まぁ、　いつか機会があったら考えるよ。　ちょっとね、　過去に色々あったんだ」 真： 「それよりも、　もうだいぶ時間もおしちゃってるし・・・・・・・。　他のみんなと、合流しよっか？」 ''...Eh? The reason why I hate Izumi-san? Well, I've been thinking I'll give him a chance someday. I mean*... lots of things happened in the past. Anyways... I didn't mean to let so much time go by.... Shouldn't we go meet with the others? *Makoto says 'ちょっとね', like he doesn't want to elaborate... and then immediately dodges talking about his past again. In the first few chapters of the main story, he also mentions something like he debuted as an idol a while ago, but prefers not to talk about the reason why. I just barely skimmed through scout! doctor, but my guess is that there's going to be more discussion on his past... I do remember Izumi saying: '...Yuu-kun's looking me straight in the eye. It's been a long time since I last saw him do that...' anyways idk when they're going to bring up izumis past but if so: pain （┬┬＿┬┬) sorry for long rant, too many feelings haha